<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do You Wanna Build a Snowman? by Stronglyobsessed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616586">Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stronglyobsessed/pseuds/Stronglyobsessed'>Stronglyobsessed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sebwin Chronicles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Sebwin, Snow Day, Teasing, Winter, building a snowman, old married merlahad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stronglyobsessed/pseuds/Stronglyobsessed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Winter, one of Eggsy's least favorite seasons. It's cold, snowy and makes his joints, and bones ache. Except, of course, this is his boyfriend's favorite season. Eggsy can't understand why anyone would like Winter, that is until Sebastian convinces him to venture out in the garden, and build a snowman.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eggsy Unwin/Sebastian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sebwin Chronicles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1320080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/gifts">Misterdevere</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here is another request! It's Sebwin, something I haven't written in awhile, and about the snow. </p>
<p>Gifting it to the wonderful, Misterdevere, who requested some Sebwin. And I'm always happy to deliver!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bloody freezing.” Eggsy complained, shaking his body of fallen snow, on his way into Merlin and Harry’s home. “Why do we need change of season? Can’t it just be warm and sunny all year round?” He asked the two old men as he handed them a to-go cuppa each. Eggsy stopped by a local bakery every Saturday, opting for their cheese and fruit filled danish with a few cinnamon rolls for his favorite elderly men, and a few drinks he particularly liked.</p>
<p>“Because that’s boring,” Harry offered. “And the heat is dreadful, Eggsy. I don’t know how you enjoy it. Half the time my hair won’t stay in place, no matter how much gel and cream I use.” Merlin snorted into his cup. “Posh with you.” He waved a thin hand in Merlin’s general direction. “You don’t have hair to speak of.” Harry smoothed back said white, fluffy hair to make a point. </p>
<p>Merlin shot daggers through wrinkled, worn hazel eyes. “Aye,” he snapped. “But I do have a bald head and the sun is nae good for my skin.” Harry’s eyes twinkled with the opportunity to pick fun.</p>
<p>“Alright!” Eggsy interrupted before the two could get into a debate over whose body suffered more in the heat, cold and in-between. “Eat up.” He grabbed a few plates and set them on the small bistro table.</p>
<p>Both relented enough to enjoy a warmed breakfast sweet, drinks and light conversation through the meal. Half of it revolved around upcoming missions, how the agency fared without the two retirees there to make sure it ran as smooth as a well oiled machine. To which Eggsy assured them the current Arthur excelled, made sure the agents were looked after and the current Merlin was just as cunning, and maybe a bit harder, as Merlin was.</p>
<p>“Where is Sebastian?” Harry asked around the last sip of his cuppa. “I haven’t seen the boy in two weeks. Are you hiding that handsome boy from us?” Harry jumped. “Ow!” He glared across the table at Merlin.</p>
<p>“Leave him alone,” Merlin hissed.</p>
<p>Ever since the first dinner, and introductions of Sebastian, Harry and Merlin were insistent he joined them during Sunday brunch, and sometimes dinner during the week. Eggsy was chuffed to see his pseudo dads so taken with his boyfriend.</p>
<p>“Business trip.” Eggsy explained while he collected their dirty dishes. “He promised to be back before Christmas, so we can have a proper feast.” He promised the two. Of course Eggsy wouldn’t be doing half the amount of cooking, Harry was rather proud of his ability and Merlin liked to help. “But I’ll swing by with him before. Seeing as your own son isn’t good enough,” he teased full of mirth and cheek.</p>
<p>“Ye are not too old for punishment, Eggsy.” Merlin warned with a soft grin. “We love ye, lad.”</p>
<p>Eggsy waved them off. “I know, I’m just teasing.” Merlin seemed to catch on, but Harry’s face was lined with displeasure, making him look like a sullen old man.</p>
<p>“Not funny,” Harry sulked. He got up to press a tender kiss to Eggsy’s cheek. “You know we adore you.”</p>
<p>Eggsy leaned in for a moment before he sobered up, and finished the dishes. “I know, Harry.”</p>
<p>He stayed for a while longer, they offered him to join them for dinner, but the weather took a turn for the worse and snow began to fall. Back in the day, he would make a comment how unusual this amount of snow was. But climate change, and all that shit, happened as the years passed.</p>
<p>“You two stay warm.” Eggsy gave them parting hugs and kisses. “And don’t go out in this shit. You need anything, you call me.” He warned with a pointed stare.</p>
<p>Their smiles were fond and adoring. “I’ll hide the keys,” Merlin promised. That earned a scowl from Harry. “Drive safe, and ye call us, aye?”</p>
<p>“I will.” He assured them, waving with a gloved hand, and trudged to his parked car.</p>
<p>The drive was short, and walk to his flat shorter, and yet the chill and ice of winter reached his old, middle aged bones, causing creeks and cracks that once were smooth and quiet. He got the kettle going, called Harry and Merlin, and plopped his arse in front of the telly where he fell asleep mid complaint about the upcoming weather.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“Morning.” A soft, warm brogue breathed into his ear. Eggsy turned into the weight beside him, inhaling rich and deep woodsy musk of his cologne. The press of hands slithered up his thigh, traveling up and over his groin, to rest on his stomach.</p>
<p>His eyes popped open. “Bloody hell, Sebastian!” Eggsy flinched away from the ice cold touch to naked skin. He felt his heart race in his chest, pounding hard against his rib cage. “What the fuck! Did you soak them in ice?”</p>
<p>Sebastian’s grin was apologetic, but only slightly. “Just got in.” He slithered closer, wanting to be right on top of Eggsy.</p>
<p>He backed away toward the other side of his bed. “Don’t you touch me, you little icicle.”</p>
<p>“Aw, babe. I missed you.” Sebastian continued his advancement on Eggsy, reaching for him with his cold grubby paws. “Didn’t you miss me?” Of course his eyes grew sorrowful, giving him the biggest and saddest blue puppy eyes he’s seen.</p>
<p>“Oi! You little shit, that ain’t fair.” He held his arms out, keeping a safe distance between them. “Of course I missed you, but you ain’t touching me with those hands.” Sebastian’s pout grew legendary. “Seb, baby, stop.” Eggsy could feel his resolve melt, unlike the chill in Sebastian’s fingers. “You’re a rotten, rotten man, you know that?” Eggsy huffed with annoyance, but stopped fighting. He inched closer until their chests were flush, his body shivered against the cool, smooth fabric of his cashmere jumper, and tipped in for a proper kiss.</p>
<p>Sebastian's lips weren’t even warm as they formed around Eggsy’s, a sly grin beneath the affection, as his hands wandered up and over Eggsy’s arse.</p>
<p>“Missed you,” Eggsy whispered against his mouth. “Mmmm.” He hummed. His arms slipped around Sebastian’s body, holding him close with palms rested on his pert arse. “How was the trip?” He asked between soft pecks.</p>
<p>“Boring,” Sebastian answered honestly. “But we have another one after the New Year. My boss is excited, hoping we land this deal with them.” He shrugged. “Not like the company would go under if we didn’t partner with one of the largest Eco distributors in America.” Eggsy rolled his eyes. “How was work?”</p>
<p>Eggsy kissed him lightly. “The usual. Fittings, cutting fabric...making suits.” He didn’t feel like talking, Sebastian’s hands were finally warm against his arse. “Boring stuff, I tell you.” Sebastian didn’t look convinced, as usual. He weren’t about to admit to working for a Secret Agency, even if Sebastian were cautious of all the bruises and cuts Eggsy sported.</p>
<p>“Super boring,” Sebastian agreed with a deep, long press of lips. His touch wandered from around his backside to cup his sex. “Did the old boy miss me, too?”</p>
<p>Eggsy shook with laughter. “Fuck, I missed you so much.” It always surprised him how much he did, and never got used to their time apart. Eggsy wished there were never days without the other, where they could spend days like this. Tangled with one another, touching, kissing and rubbing along the other.</p>
<p>It weren’t long before they were naked, lying side by side, and pulled each other off with warm--thank FUCK for that--and eager palms. They lay there for a moment, breathing heavily and covered in their own spunk.</p>
<p>“Is it okay if I stay here? I dinnae want to go home alone.” What Sebastian really meant was, I don’t want to leave you. Eggsy’s smile was small and tender as his fingers swept through dark, unruly curls, tangling in the back of his head to cradle it.</p>
<p>“Of course, baby.” Eggsy dropped a few delicate kisses to waiting lips. “You can stay as long as you want,” he promised.</p>
<p>Sebastian nuzzled his cheek. “I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you, too.”</p>
<p>They had a lazy day in bed, after they wandered up and out to shower and canoodle a bit longer, where takeout was ordered and eaten, and movies were watched.</p>
<p>And Sebastian stayed, because Eggsy honestly didn’t want to be a day without him. By the third week, the morning after a rather large and raging snow storm, Sebastian wore the same pout he had the day he returned.</p>
<p>“No.” Eggsy tucked the sheet beneath the mattress and pulled it up to the top. He looked up when Sebastian’s end was still un-tucked and not in place. “Babe, no. Can’t we just stay in and have a cuddle?” Sebastian’s pout deepened as he began to help make his side of the bed. Eggsy felt the fight bleed out of him. “It’s cold!” He didn’t whine like a child, nope. That was unbecoming of a man pushing fifty.</p>
<p>Eggsy grabbed his love once they were finished, and kissed his forehead. “You know I don’t like the cold.” Sebastian nodded. Eggsy groaned with his head tossed back. “I’ll go out there, come in and be stiff and sore for days. I ain’t young, babe.”</p>
<p>Sebastian frowned a bit. “We aren’t in Alaska, Eggsy. I doubt--”</p>
<p>“No. It’s not just age. Old injuries and abuse, it’s why I hate the cold so much. It aggravates everything.”</p>
<p>And he hated the amount of layers he needed to wear, just to fetch the mail in the morning. To be fair, he was laying it on thick. He COULD go outside for an hour or two, soak in a hot tub or sit in front of the fire, and be fine. But damnit! He had to constantly work in climates he hated.</p>
<p>“Okay.” Sebastian relented and pulled away with the sorriest of expressions he’d ever seen; it broke Eggsy’s heart.</p>
<p>He watched him shuffle off down the hall, and to the sitting room. Eggsy stomped his foot after five minutes, and got ready. That man would be the death of him, but Eggsy adored him still.</p>
<p>Once he convinced Sebastian with a few more kisses, begging and pleading, they were both bundled like two toddlers and in the garden. The snow was beautiful; light, airy fluffy clouds that blanketed every surface and made it look magical.</p>
<p>“You ever made one?” Sebastian wondered as he started to gather a bunch into a round, sphere-like mound of snow.</p>
<p>“Yeah, when my baby sister was little.” He began forming what would be the middle of a snowman. “She loved the snow, but we didn’t get a lot back then.” Eggsy gave a fond smile. “But we made the best of it.”</p>
<p>Sebastian looked up with a smile. “Sounds like you would have been a wonderful father.” There was a touch of longing in his voice, one he hadn’t heard before.</p>
<p>Eggsy shrugged. “Maybe.” He never had much of a desire to have a child, not when he was of prime father material age.</p>
<p>“You ever want them?” Eggsy didn’t miss the choice of words, and wondered if Sebastian wanted that.</p>
<p>“I’m too old now, Seb,” he answered softly.</p>
<p>“Blokes have kids well into their 60’s, you aren’t too old.” Sebastian didn’t look up and kept working the snowman to life.</p>
<p>Eggsy nodded. “Yeah.” He didn’t know what else to say, so he focused on his part of the build.</p>
<p>It was as cold as he imagined it, but quiet and serene. He forgot how much fun, and how much bloody work, it could be to build a snowman. Eggsy unraveled his scarf to wrap around the snowman's chunky neck, while Sebastian grabbed a cap from inside and plopped it onto his head. They used buttons for the eyes and mouth, and a carrot for the nose. Eggsy even found sticks for arms, and gave him a few buttons down the chest.</p>
<p>“There. He’ll do, yeah?” He wrapped an arm around Sebastian. “Handsome chap.”</p>
<p>Sebastian chuckled. “He does look charming.” His gaze wandered from their creation to Eggsy. “Not so bad, was it?”</p>
<p>Eggsy bumped his shoulder. “I guess not.” He pecked a cold, pink cheek. “Come on.” He steered them toward the door. “We can warm up by the fire with my Mum’s cocoa recipe.”</p>
<p>Sebastian smiled up at him with the same yearning and wonder as he had before, Eggsy chose to pocket the conversation about kids for another time; they were having a great day.</p>
<p>They settled on the sofa with fuzzy socks, a large, plush warm blanket with mugs of hot cocoa and a bright, raging fire to heat cold bodies. Eggsy couldn’t help but feel content and jubilant, even if his joints ached a bit from the cold; it was worth Sebastian’s bright, cheery smile to feel a bit of pain. Sebastian ended up staying until he had to leave for his second trip, where the bed was cool and lonely without the warmth and weight of him there.</p>
<p>But each morning, and every evening, when Eggsy would leave and come home, he could see the snowman just past the driveway. The days were cool and snowy enough, he didn’t melt, and even when the snow piled on top him, Eggsy went out and brushed him off. And he remembered Sebastian’s wide and bright smile that crinkled his face, and spread from ear to ear in a way that Eggsy adored, and couldn’t help his own lips from forming a soft smile.</p>
<p>He figured maybe winter wasn’t so bad, after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>